Ballet
by Hanyuu-Shion
Summary: Uploaded for a friend. A SatoshixKeiichi story, where everyone is out of character. Don't waste your time


"Ballet"

CHAPTER 1

By Roses-are-green, and Hanyuu.

**It was a bright sunny morning as Satoshi rolled over in his futon, mumbling in his sleep.**

**His best friend Keiichi knocked on his door, first softly, then a little harder. Keiichi sighed in frustration. "Satoshi...open up Satoshi!!" He frowned, opening the door to find Satoshi sound asleep. "Dude...wake up already." He said loudly. Then, he saw the perfect opportunity to have some fun. "EEEWWWWWW SATOSHI WHY IS YOUR BED ALL WET??" Keiichi screamed in his best girly-voice. At the sound of this, Satoshi immediately sat up, frantically searching for the large puddle. This sent Keiichi to the floor, laughing. It took Satoshi about 20 seconds to realize it was all a big joke, and angrily got out of his futon.**

"Keiichi! †That wasn't funny!" †Satoshi screamed, embarrassed. †"You're gonna wake up Satoko! †How the hell did you even get in here?!"

**"Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi" Keiichi said wagging a finger. Did you forget today was Rika and Satoko's Ballet Recital?**

"Oh yeah..." Satoshi's eyes wandered towards the ceiling. †"What time does that start again?"

"It's half way over." †Teased Keiichi.

**Satoshi's eyes widened, sweating like mad. "HALF-WAY OVER?? OH CRAP SATOKO'S GONNA KILL ME!" Again, Keiichi was tumbling on the floor, laughing hysterically.**

**"Kidding, again!" He said, still laughing.** "Why are you soooo guilable?"

"I'm not! †Better to be safe than sorry." †Satoshi retorted.

"Well we should get going. †First you need to eat, and get dressed, and..."

**"DON'T FORGET THE VIDEO CAMERA" Satoshi interrupted him. **

**Keiichi looked at him in confusion, "Wait...why do i have to get it? Satoko is YOUR sister..."**

**Satoshi glared at him.**

**"You owe me for tricking me twice in the last ten minutes," He said through clenched teeth.**

"Oh, fine." †Keiichi sighed. †He grabbed the camera on the kitchen table. †"I'll be waiting outside!" †He called from downstairs, followed by the opening of the front door. †However, Keiichi was shocked to find it was about 97 degrees outside.

**"Gah...I should have dressed lighter," Keiichi said, pulling off his sweater, revealing part of his bare, muscular back. At that moment, Satoshi came in, and could not help but gawk at his friend. '**_**Has he been lifting weights or something?'**_

**Keiichi, oblivious, turned around and said, "Ready?"**

**Satoshi shook his head, freeing himself of his odd trance. '**_**I have got to stop thinking like this...'**_** He thought to himself.**

"Nothing!" †Satoshi cried. †"Nothing...at all. †It's just its...really hot out! †Uh, I need to go up and change. †If you want, you can borrow some clothing...like shorts or whatever."

**Keiichi nodded, gratefully. The two rushed upstairs to change, keeping mind they had a little over ten minutes to get to Satoko's recital.****Satoshi sighed as he rummaged through drawers, pulling out various pairs of shorts, hitting Keiichi with them in the process. **

**"SATOSHI!" Keiichi said, angrily. **

**"What?" Satoshi said as he turned around, finding Keiichi submerged under a heaping pile of shorts.**

**"Thats enough..." he said from under the heap.**

Satoshi quickly unearthed his friend. "Sorry. Just wear any pair you want." Keiichi, taking Satoshi's advice, chose a pair and began to pull down his pants.

"KEIICHI!" Satoshi shrieked.

"What is it?" Keiichi asked, searching for the cause of distress.

"CHANGE IN THE BATHROOOM!"

"SORRY!" Keiichi ran to the bathroom, tripping on his pantlegs the entire time.

**Keiichi shrugged, oblivious to why Satoshi was so nervous around him, and obeyed. Satoshi was practically shaking with embarrassment, one leg crossed over the other****. ****Keiichi cocked his head. '**_**What's he playing at?'**_** he wondered.**

**It didn't take long for him to change, and it felt good to be in shorts as opposed to his cargo pants. Keiichi walked back to Satoshi's room, finding him ready as well.**

**'**_**Wow...I've never noticed how good he looks in shorts...'**_** Keiichi thought.**

**Then, Keiichi widened his eyes in disbelief at what he just thought. Quickly, he thought of Mion wearing nothing but a grass skirt and coconuts, and purred at the sight.Then he sighed.****'**_**It's just not the same...'**_

Recovering from his mental pressure, Keiichi found Satoshi already downstairs. †"Where did you put the camera?" †He called.

"Uhhh..." Keiichi thought back to only a few minutes ago.

**"OH SHIT...I left it in the bathroom! Lemme get it!" Keiichi said, dashing off. He knew perfectly well that the camera was in his pocket, but he needed an excuse to go to the bathroom to examine his pants. Keiichi's eyes widened as he saw the telltale bulge coming out of his...Satoshi's shorts. "Why the hell am i getting so aroused all of a sudden?" Keiichi said quietly. "KEIICHIIIIIIIII DID YOU FIND IT YET?" Satoshi called from outside. Remembering that he was supposed to be looking for the camera, Keiichi quickly adjusted his shorts to make the bulge seem less noticeable and ran off to meet his friend.**

"Jeez! †We're gonna be late!" †Satoshi panted while the two ran as fast as they could down the winding roadsof Hinaamizawa.

"How much time do we have?" Keiichi huffed.

"About 2 minutes! †Look, there's the door!" †Satoshi pointed to the large edifice standing infront of the two. †The hurriedly †ran through the doors.

**Keiichi quickly pulled out the video camera from his pocket as they grabbed two of the remaining seats in the auditorium, arriving just in time.**

**The auditorium dimmed, leaving only the spotlight at center stage.**

**There, stood the unbelievably cute Satoko, dressed in her pink leotard and tutu. She was blushing like mad...either that or she was wearing makeup.**

**Keiichi pressed the "record" button on the camera and tried to capture all of Satoko's graceful movements as the lesser ballerinas, including Rika, danced around her.**

**However, his mind was not on the performance.For the entire time, Keiichi found his thoughts trailing to the rather sweaty blonde male next to him.**

Satoshi stared in amazement at his little sister. †"Wow..." His eyes sparkling. †"I never knew she was that good!" †He turned to Keiichi, his fluffy hair flipping to the side in the process. †"Don't you think?"

**Keiichi snapped out of his trance, now looking at Satoshi, "Yeah...I'm glad I decided to come along!" He said, presenting his flashiest grin, making Satoshi melt a little inside.**

**'**_**Ahh...Stop thinking about him, Satoshi!! You're a GUY and GUYS aren't supposed to like other GUYS.' **_**Satoshi thought to himself.**

The two were more or less silent for the rest of the first act. †Satoshi's eyes still sparkled a little through the performance, occasionally asked Keiichi is the camera was still recording. †When the first Act ended, Dr.Irie spotted the two in the theatre. †"Hey!" †He called as he came closer to them.

**Keiichi winced, his heart freezing. Dr. Irie was supposed to be the biggest, slimiest, pedophile in all of Hinamizawa.****Satoshi too froze.**

**However, to their surprise, Irie sat a couple rows in front of them, video camera in hand. "I want to have this special footage of Satoko to savor every night." He whispered, grinning.**

**Keiichi and Satoshi stared at each other, exchanging glances. Regardless, they were happy that they were not the Doctor's targets for once.**

"Yeah. †She's pretty good. †I guess I never realized she had a talent for this kid of stuff." †Satoshi laughed. All of the sudden a pair of arms glomped the blonde from behind.

"Satoko?" †Satoshi asked, a little confused. †"Aren't you also in the next act? †Why are you here?"

"Nope. †The older kids are in the next act." †She corrected him. †"I'm so glad you came! †You too, Keiichi and Irie!"

**Satoshi smiled at his little sister, "You were great out there!" Satoko blushed, this time for real. "Wow..thanks nii nii!" **

**Keiichi also grinned at her. "Don't worry, I got it all on tape for you to watch later!" Satoko beamed at him. "Thanks!! I love you guys!! " Satoko said, hugging them one by one...even Irie. **

**He smiled at this, and patted Satoko on the back, lovingly.**

Keiichi yawned and glanced at his watch. "Whoa its 5:30 already?? That show sure went by fast..."

"Yeah...we should probably get going." Satoshi said, stroking his sister's head.

"Okay..Let me just say bye to my friends!" Satoko chimed, running off.

An awkward silence after Satoko departed from the three. †"Well, I'll see you around." †Irie said, leaving, too.

"Sooo..." †Keiichi half-yawned. †"Wanna go eat somewhere?""What?!" †Satoshi stuttered.

**"...You...Me...Satoko...Dinner." Keiichi said, annunciating every word clearly.**

**Satoshi sighed in relief as soon as he heard his sister would be there. There was no way he would lose his control and do something he would regret later. No...effing...way.**

"Suuuuuureeee." †Satoshi said, trying to keep his cool. †At that moment, Satoko appeared.

"I'm ready!" †She chimed.

"We wanted to go out to eat to celebrate! †Is that okay?" †Satoshi asked.

"Sure, Nii-nii. †I'd love that." †She smiled.

**They both patted her on the head, amused at her instant purring. Keiichi hoped that, with her in between them, he wouldn't let slip the secret that could ruin his and Satoshi's relationship forever.**

CHAPTER 2

By Roses-are-green, and Hanyuu.

¢‹

**Satoshi frowned at his menu, wondering what looked good. Actually, he was more like searching for something that he knew was edible. The menu was practically french to him, brimming with intricate ingredients and spices. He sighed, deciding he would just get whatever Keiichi was getting.**

When the waitress came to take their orders, Keiichi beamed. †"I'll get the onion soup, please."

"Anything to drink?" †She asked the teenager.

**Keiichi was relieved onion soup was actually a dish on the menu...it was the only french food he knew, so he decided to make it seem like he knew what he was doing...But ...why did he care? Was he trying to impress a certain blonde someone sitting next to Satoko?**

**"Um...just water please," Keiichi told the waitress.**

"And you?" †She asked the little girl, still clad in her legging and leotard. †"I'll just have pasta...is that ok?" †She asked. †"Yes." †The waitress scribbled down on her notepad. †Satoko ordered fresh orange juice.

**"How about you, sir?" The waitress asked. Satoshi, legs crossed once more. **

**"I'll have the onion soup too, please. And I also want orange juice." **_**'Aha! Clever! Keiichi will never suspect that i like him now that i've ordered a combination of his and Satoko's orders... Wait...Why do i even care if I'm ordering the same as Keiichi...Why should he care? WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM??' **_**Satoshi kicked himmself silently for being so needy.**

The waitress left, and Satoko immedietly started the conversation. †"So what have you guys been up to? Hey, aren't those Nii-nii's shorts?" †Asked Satoko, quite rudely, pointing to Keiichi's legs.

**"Oh..yeah. It was too hot outside for cargo pants so Satoshi lent me some of his shorts," Keiichi said, winking in Satoshi's direction, discreetly.**

Satoshi, deciding not to make fuss over Keiichi's action, let his eyes drift to a girl at the other table. She was cute, tall, and perfectly fit...and yet...Satoshi felt nothing for her. †She was just another girl.

Simply, he began to zone out.

**Satoko caught her brother staring at the girl at the other table and snickered. "OOOh...Nii nii's in love..." Immediately, Satoshi's eyes darted in Keiichi's direction, causing him to blush ferociously. Luckily, Satoko hadn't noticed Keiichi, and was busy making kissy-faces in her brother's direction.**

"Satoko! †Don't say things like that." †Satoshi decided to carry on with the joke. †"You'll jinx our love."

Satoko gave his a slightly disturbed face. †"Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?"

"Go along with my joke."

**Satoshi blinked twice at her, and focused his eyes on another pretty girl with an extremely short miniskirt on. Then, he realized that that girl was Keiichi's ex-girlfriend, Mion Sonozaki.**

**"Hey..is that...KEI-CHAN!! SATOSHI-KUN!!" Mion yelled gleefully, trotting in their directionl**

**Keiichi waved nervously as he watched his buxom ex march toward their table.**

**"Kei-chan! It's been ages since we've talked! How are you??" Mion asked him, still happy as a squirrel in a nut house. (A/N haha. get it? nut house?)**

**Keiichi smiled at her, blushing. "Oh...nothing much...we just saw Satoko's ballet recital today." He said, trying to sound cool, and most important, StRaIgHt. **

"ARE? †That's really cool!" †Mion piped, hands on her hips. †"I never knew you did ballet, Satoko! †I doesn't seem your style, but I guess I was wrong. †Oops, that didn't come out very good, now did it?" †Mion laughed at her own joke, everyone else half-laughing with her.

**Mion sat on her knees, across from Satoko. "So...Keiichi...you with anyone these days?" Mion asked, playfully punching him in the shoulder.**

**Satoshi blushed at his shoes, keeping his legs crossed tightly, hiding a never-ending bulge. **

**Keiichi swallowed hard, and he too felt the urge to cross one leg over the other. "Well...uh...ummmmm" He said, nervously.**

"Could it be that you're with Satoko?" †She joked. †When she turned to see Satoko's face, she stopped laughing. †

"Oh, I guess that's not it, then is it...Satoshi! †Man, that would be pretty cool!" †She laughed, cracking herself up.

Satoshi immedietly froze.

**Just when Keiichi thought the bulge in his shorts couldnt get any bigger, it enlarged once more, causing Keiichi to sweat under his arms.**

**Mion, realizing this was far from a joke, immediately changed the subject. "So...I'm guessing school's fine for you guys..." Mion said, nervously picking at her fingernail.**

**Relieved that they could talk about something else, Keiichi started a fiery conversation about how the world was giving students way too much homework. Before they knew it, it was almost 9:30, and Satoshi needed to get home. Mion bid the trio farewell, and skipped back to her boyfriend, a tall silver-haired teen whose name was Riku.**

**Not wanting to be rude and dump Keiichi on the street, Satoshi offered that he sleep over at his house. Keiichi gratefully accepted, knowing his parents wouldn't mind because they were off traveling somewhere...Tokyo...China...Ecuador... something along those lines.**

**At that moment, Keiichi wondered if Satoshi was experiencing the same ... awakening he was experiencing.**

**A tomato face covered in sweat answered the question for him.**

_**'Could he feel the same way?'**_

Satoko barged in and broke the romantic setting . †"Well, actually, Rika invited me over for the night. †So could you guys stay at our place? †I want everything to be in an orderly fashion when I get back, too!"Satoko barged in and broke the romantic setting . †"Well, actually, Rika invited me over for the night. †So could you guys stay at our place? †I want everything to be in an orderly fashion when I get back, too!"

"Fine by me." †Keiichi shrugged.

"Alright, then it's settled. †Sorry Nii-nii, you don't have a say in this." †Satoko stuck out her tongue, grabbed her bike, and set off for Rika's, disappearing into the darkness.

"Is it really ok for you to just let her go at this time?" †Keiichi asked, mesmerized by the emptiness of what laid ahead.

"I guess so." †Satoshi muttered.

**"Well...I guess it's just you and me..." Keiichi said, unintentionally seductive. Satoshi gulped and looked the other way. **_**'God he looks cute when he's embarrassed'**_** Keiichi thought, shoving his hands into his pockets. The darkness engulfed them, leaving nothing but the slow and steady hum coming out of Keiichi's appealing mouth. The two boys walked in silence, pondering what to do next. Then, suddenly, Satoshi tripped over a tree branch, almost falling. He was extremely relieved that Keiichi had caught him, yet extremely aroused when he noticed that Keiichi had grabbed him by the hips. Keiichi was blushing madly, and silently thanked Oyashiro-sama that it was dark out and Satoshi couldn't see his face. He hastily let go of Satoshi, putting his hands in his pockets once more.**

**"You know... I always liked the darkness outside." Keiichi mumbled quietly. At first, Satoshi thought he was talking to himself. Then it occurred to him that he was trying to make innocent conversation, so he quickly tried to think of a response. "Uh...Well... I don't really like it when i can't see where i'm walking," Satoshi said, trying not to sound too nervous. Keiichi punched him playfully, "Don't worry, big tough Keiichi will be here to save you."The two boys continued to walk silently after that, until all of a sudden, Keiichi stopped, frozen. Satoshi was startled by his friend's sudden action, and stopped as well. "What's wrong, Keiichi?" He asked. There was no response from Keiichi. Satoshi's heart began to race. He had always heard from his friends that there were venomous snakes crawling around at night. Without thinking, Satoshi began to stomp at the ground, trying to kill whatever critters were trying to eat him and his best friend alive.**

**"mph...Sa..Satoshi. I think.. I'm..not..gonna make it..." Keiichi said, beginning to close his eyes. Satoshi felt a tear roll down his cheek. "No..NO! DON'T DIE NOW, KEIICHI! DON'T DIE!!" I...I LOVE YOU!" Satoshi was now sobbing.**

**Then, Keiichi grinned, straightening his position.**

**"Well well well, what do we have here."**

Satoshi looked up from out of his tears. †"What?" †He blinked. †Keiichi seemed completely unharmed. †He must have tricked him again! †Maybe he really was gullible. †But then Satoshi realized that he had spilled the beans. †He had literally cried 'I love you.' †"Yes...Keiichi?"

**Keiichi still stood there, the huge, adorable grin still plastered on his face.**

"You love me, huh?" †The brunette faced Satoshi. †The nearby lamp post shined brightly as small moths and other insects buzzed around the bulb.

**Satoshi stared down at the floor, his face flushed, hard as ever.**

**He gulped.**

**"Y-yes." was all he could say.****That word was all Keiichi needed.**

Keiichi took Satoshi's arm, holding them away from his torso. †"Satoshi." †His whisper sent shivers down Satoshi's spine.

**All Satoshi could do now was whimper, and before he knew it, his lips felt a heavy humid sensation. It took him a while to realize it was his friend's lips plastered onto his own, kissing them rather aggressively. As much as Satoshi would have liked to deny it, it was the best thing he had ever felt in a long time.**

He felt Keiichi's grip on his arms loosen, so Satoshi decided to deepen the kiss, embracing Keiichi.

Although it felt strange to Satoshi - not only was it his first kiss, but he was kissing another guy, and had no experience whatsoever, his body seemed to know what to do. †He had been anticipating this day for far too long, anyways.

**Keiichi's tongue brushed against Satoshi's lower lip, requesting entrance. Satoshi put up a good fight, but Keiichi had already had Mion for a girlfriend. Surely he had gotten some kissing-practice then.**

So when Keiichi's tongue entered his mouth, he must have gagged or something, just a little, because Satoshi felt his whole body twitch. †It wasn't in a bad way, though. By now he was having trouble breathing, and he realized that even though love was great and all, doing this was good, too.

**Satoshi longed for more, but Keiichi pressed a finger to his friend's lips, "We can't continue out in the open like this..." He murmured into his ear, nipping it in the process.**

**The two friends were merely feet away from the Houjou residence, and Satoshi nearly ripped the door off in anticipation. Keiichi chuckled and followed him to his room.**

CHAPTER 3

By Roses-are-green, and Hanyuu.

Satoshi threw himself backwards onto his bed, laughing a little. 'This must be karma for having to uncomfortable all night.' He thought.

Keiichi jumped onto Satoshi, making the bed bounce.

"Nice bed." †Keiichi commented, bouncing it over and over again. †

"Keiichi!" †Satoshi laughed. †"You're gonna make me fall off!"

**Keiichi laughed and got off the bed. He walked across to the other side of Satoshi's room.**

**Then, Keiichi started to run back to his bed, and hopped in the air, determined to make his friend fall off. Satoshi realized what he was doing, and quickly moved to the middle right when Keiichi was in the air. **Keiichi realized that he was literally going to fall onto his friend. †

"SATOSHI! †MOVE!" †He assumed a position safe for falling onto someone. †It was a good thing he did, too, because Satoshi lacked agility. †Keiichi straightned himself out, directly over Satoshi, his hands on either side of Satoshi's head. †Satoshi could feel Keiichi's uneven breath from here.

**"Uh..um..ah.." Keiichi sputtered, blushing. He quickly moved to Satoshi's side, twiddling his thumbs, embarrassed. **

**Satoshi could see a large bulge coming from Keiichi's shorts, and immediately started blushing too.**

**This was especially weird, considering they had already confessed their love...well at least he did anyway... He had yet to hear a response from his friend.** But...Keiichi must have loved him back...right? †'I mean, he's here, isn't he? †He kissed me right? †But he's also kissed Mion, but he doesn't have any interest in her anymore...at least I don't think so.' †Satoshi's mind was infiltrated with doubts, and he found himself deep in thought, ignoring Keiichi.

**"Satoshi...SATOSHI! EARTH TO SATOSHI!!" Keiichi snapped his fingers at him, annoyed. Satoshi quickly looked at him. **

**"Mhmm?" Keiichi sighed and shook his head. **

**"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie," Keiichi grinned, "Theres a horror special on tonight!"**

**All of a sudden, the thought of them clutching each other in fear felt very appealing to Keiichi. **

**Satoshi tried to smile, "Um...sure! I'm game for it!" He was just imagining his face burried in Keiichi's neck, out of fear. He smirked silently. **_**'Yeah...Right**_**...'**_**Fear...'**_

Keiichi practically skipped over to the television set, tapped the power button, and jumped into his seat on the large couch. †Satoshi was already seated on the couch, making room for Keiichi. †'Well, it's not the romance movie I had in mind, but it's not bad, either.' †He thought. †Keiichi grabbed the near-by remote and changed it to the appropriate channel. †The show was just starting - 10:29.

**Keiichi's eyes were glued to the screen by 10:57, elbows resting on his knees. He sort of looked like a caveman in that particular position, but Satoshi didn't mind. All he wanted was to be with Keiichi...maybe even cuddle a little for comfort. Then, Satoshi had a devilish thought.**

**He was going to make sure the room was extremely cold, so that Keiichi would have to put a blanket around him, or vice versa.**

**Maybe...if he was lucky...They could share a blanket.**

**Satoshi smiled at the thought.**

"I'll be back." †Satoshi whispered, trying not to upset Keiichi's suspense or focus. †He whizzed out of the room, opening every window in the house. †It was starting to get colder now that the sun was out of sight. †He opened the last window, in his bedroom, and resumed by taking his seat next to Keiichi. †"Why did you open the window? †It's already cold in here." †"Oh, you're right." †Satoshi got up to close the window. †"OH, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. Looks like it won't close. †Must be stuck."

**Keiichi sighed. "Oh Satoshi you're such a WUS..."**

**He walked over to his friend and tried to close the window. Little did know that his friend put super glue on it to make it stay open. "Nyah!! Why...wont...it...close??" Keiichi said, furiously trying to close the window. Satoshi chuckled. "Looks like you're a wus too."**

**Keiichi sighed.**

**"Fine...we'll leave it open then...but I'm gonna get cold, so when I get hypothermia...I'm blaming YOU." Keiichi poked Satoshi hard in the chest as he said the word 'you.'**

The two took their places on the couch, yet again. †"Can you stay focused on the movie NOW?" †Keiichi asked. †"Mmmm...I dunno, I'm kinda TIIIIREEEEED..." †Satoshi stretched across the entire couch, his legs kicking Keiichi.

**"Ow! Dude, watch where you..." Keiichi started to say, noticing how big Satoshi was at the moment. Satoshi was aparently oblivious, so Keiichi just looked away from him, hiding his blush. **

**Keiichi shook his head.**

**"If you're tired, then go to sleep. I'll just be here," Keiichi said, keeping in mind Satoshi only had only one bed (Satoko took her futon with her).**

**Satoshi pouted.**

**"On second thought...I'll just keep watching." He said, disappointed that Keiichi wasn't going to come with him.**

**"Attaboy!! I thought...for a second...that you were SCARED..." Keiichi said, punching Satoshi's shoulder.**

**Satoshi glared at him, "Not on your LIFE!"**

Before Satoshi sat back to the couch he brought a blanket with him. †It was Satoko's, which explained the little kitties and hearts printed on it. †Keiichi fought back a giggle. †"What a cute blanket." †

"Oh, shut up, unless you really DO want hypothermia." †Satoshi threw him the fluffy square of fabric.

**Keiichi caught it with one hand, and draped over his shoulders. "Thanks...now can we PLEASE watch the movie?"**

"Yeah." †By now, Satoshi was completely uninterested in the movie, and was more focused on...well, Keiichi. †While Keiichi's eyes glowed as the light from the TV reflected on them, Satoshi just stared at him. †More importantly, his lips. †Keiichi noticed. †"Why are you staring at me..." †He blushed. †

**"Uh...I..uh..." Satoshi scratched his head, "I was just noticing you weren't blinking..." Satoshi cursed himself for not coming up with a better excuse.**

**"Right... Oh man its almost 12:00...Mind if i use your shower?" Keiichi asked.**

**Satoshi's mind traveled to the thought to the two of them...In the shower...kissing vigorously," He noticed that a tiny bit of drool escaped from his mouth, so he quickly answered "Yes" and turned to the tv screen.**

He hit the power button. †"Take your time. †Actually, I'm not that tired anymore, so I'll, uh, be reading out here." †Satoshi tried to smile innocently at him, but gave up. †'No point in acting innocent now, is there? †I'm a man! †I need to fulfill what my hormones are tell me to do!'

**Keiichi chuckled and ruffled Satoshi's hair. "Don't do anything stupid while i'm gone..." he warned, wagging a finger at his friend.**

**Satoshi was already drooling with glee with the excellent plan he had for tonight. He was going to see Keiichi, whether he liked it or not...although it would be preferable if he did like it.**

Satoshi heard the click of the bathroom door close. †Son enough, he heard the water rain down in the small room. †'Ah, the sweet sound of water.' †He suspected Keiichi was stripping off his clothes now, throwing them every which way. †The idea of it all was overwhelming, sure, but Satoshi needed some self-indulgence sooner or later, right?

**He quietly tiptoed up the stairs to the bathroom, making sure not to disturb Keiichi. Meanwhile, Keiichi was already under the hot water, thinking to himself. '**_**Do i like him...or not? I mean... we were kissing back there and everything, but...it was just a friendly kiss...nothing intimate about that...'**_** Keiichi shrugged, pouring some of Satoshi's orange-flavored body wash onto his palm. It just so happened that that was his favorite smell in the whole world.**

Satoshi was trying really hard to be silent, but Satoko's traps and toys scattered the hallway, and as soon as he got to the bathroom door, he stepped on Satoko's old fashion roller skates. †His leg took off like a rocket, sending his whole body backwards, landing on the hard wooden floor. †He cursed under his breath at Satoko, her toys, and ore importantly, himself.

**Keiichi looked up from scrubbing his arms, startled by the noise. "You okay back there?" He yelled. Satoshi quickly got up from the floor and answered, "Yeah! Fine! just uhhh... needed to get some..." Satoshi thought quickly, "Popcorn! Yeah, popcorn!" **

**Keiichi sighed, unconvinced, and called out, "Okay..but don't hurt yourself!"**

**Satoshi kicked himself silently. "Dumbass...you could have woke the whole world!" He whispered. He shook his head, scanning the floor for any more of Satoko's traps. Then, he realized Keiichi would be suspicious if he didnt make some popcorn while he was up there, so he quickly sprinted to the kitchen, grabbing a bag and tossing it on the couch in front of the television.**

He sprinted up the stairs (with caution. †He had learned his lesson the hard way). †He found himself infront of the bathroom door again. †He could feel the humidity and steam oozing out from underneath the door. †'Now what?' He thought to himself.

**He listened at the door to make sure the water was still running and quietly entered the bathroom.****Luckily, the bathroom was the last place in which Satoko would place her traps, so Satoshi didn't have to worry about that.**

As soon as he entered, warm, damp air flew into his face. †He quietly closed the door. †Keiichi was quietly humming to himself behind the curtains. †His silhouette was dark against the light blue curtains Satoko had picked out a couple weeks ago. †Keiichi was completely unaware of his presence.

**Satoshi began to drool again, but he quickly wiped it away, and focused on his misson.****He was almost as tall as the shower itself, so he didn't have to make much of an effort to peek over.****Keiichi's dark brown hair was inches from his face, glistening with water.****Satoshi scanned him, and was a little startled when he reached his lower half.**

Satoshi quickly adverted his eyes, blushing. †He shrunk back down, his body turning towards the door, but then he stopped himself. †'This is what you came for Satoshi! †Be a man!' †He turned back, and as he was going to investigate more about his friend... "SATOSHI?" †Keiichi called, loud enough to hear him across the street. †"I'M GETTING OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW!" †Before Satoshi could move, he heard the water turn off.

**Satoshi's heart stopped, as he tried to figure out a way to conceal himself from his friend. Then, he did something only a true "genius" like him would do, and tried to fit himself in the bathroom closet, well aware that it was about as flat as Satoko's friend Rika's chest. (oooh burn...) Keiichi stepped out of the shower, glistening with water. It didn't take him a while to realize the bathroom closet was open, with two feet sticking out from under it. He grabbed a towel from the rack near the door and wrapped it around his waist. **

**He opened the closet door, to find Satoshi, trembling and blushing like crazy. "Um...need something?" Keiichi chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. Satoshi gulped, thinking of a reason for his presence here. "Uh...uh...T-TOOTHPASTE! YEAH...I NEEDED TO GET MY TOOTHPASTE!" Keiichi raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need toothpaste...you knew I'd be done in ten minutes or so...You couldn't have waited?" Satoshi blushed, shaking more than ever. "Well...uh...toothpaste comforts me when I'm scared!" Satoshi sputtered. **_**'What the hell, man? You couldn't have said anything dumber than that?? Like, oh, you were planning on using it for lube when Keiichi got out of the shower?'**_** Satoshi thought, furious with himself.**

"Well, it's obvious you didn't come in here for toothpaste, but I'll respect your privacy and drop the subject. †Besides, I'm hungry for some popcorn." †Keiichi sighed, taking a hand towel and ruffling his hair with it. †"Oh, by the way, that orange shampoo smells really good."

**Satoshi smiled, blushing again. Keiichi chuckled. "So..you gonna stay there all day or are you gonna get out?" He said, pointing to the bathroom closet, towel shifting as he did so. Satoshi was afraid that, at any moment, the towel would fall down, which would make him SUPER uncomfortable. So, he nodded and sprinted out of the bathroom. Keiichi smiled as he watched his friend go, **_**'I think i know the real reason why he came here...' **_**Keiichi thought to himself.**

CHAPTER 4

By Roses-are-green, and Hanyuu.

Satoshi opened the bag of popcorn as he sat down on the sofa. †'Geez, that was a close one.' He thought. †His eyes trailed downwards. †'I'll need a blanket to cover this up.' As he neatly placed the blanket over him, Keiichi entered, still in his towel. †"Can I borrow some pajamas?" He asked.

**Satoshi's heart skipped as he thought of Keiichi wearing his pajamas, with no underwear... Satoshi shook his head, remembering his friend was talking to him and answered, "Yeah...sure...theyre in the first drawer of the dresser in my room, Satoshi said, pointing at the door next to the bathroom.**

Keiichi grabbed the first pair he saw, but quickly stuffed it back in. †The drawer shook, and Satoshi asked him if something was wrong. †He held up the article of clothing - a skimpy pink nightgown with frills. †"I'm assuming this is Satoko's." †He stated.

**Satoshi blushed at the thought of Keiichi wearing that to sleep, them sharing a bed... OKAY HE REALLY NEEDED TO STOP THINKING LIKE THIS... Satoshi nodded, smirking, as Keiichi sighed and returned to the drawer, the towel slipping so that a tiny part of his abdomen was exposed.**

He took a pair of silk pajamas at the bottom (it was cold, after all.) "Hey, don't look over, ok?" †He said. †Satoshi nodded, nervously. †Keiichi let the towel tied around him drop to the floor. †He sihed as he picked his leg up to put in the pant leg.

**Satoshi covered his eyes, trying his hardest to not become...well...hard.**

**He couldn't resist a little peek, so he opened his fingers just enough so he could see, but little enough to make sure Keiichi wouldn't suspect.**

_**'God, why am I such a pervert?'**_** Satoshi thought to himself. **

After a few moments of...well, reviewing, Keiichi's body, Satoshi decided to make his move as soon as Keiichi sat down on the couch. †And within seconds, he did, already chowing down on his pop corn. †"Aren't you gonna eat some?" He askedd, smiling. †Satoshi was silent. Keiichi put down the bag. †"Satoshi?..."

**Satoshi stood up, eyeing the floor. Keiichi looked at him questionably. "I think the movie's too scary for me..." Then, Satoshi started to grin devilishly, "How about we do something...else..." He said, twirling a lock of his platinum blonde hair.**

"Sure! †What ever you want. †So what do you have in mind?" †Keiichi asked, trying to act as innocent as possible. †But, to be honest with himself, he really didn't feel very innocent right now.

**Satoshi slowly sat down, his face just centimeters from keiichi's. "You know...I don't think we ever finished what we started in the woods..." He said, placing a cold hand on the back of Keiichi's neck, causing him to shiver. **_**'Do i want this? Well...God yes, but...Do I want to let Satoshi know?'**_** Keiichi was debating whether or not to screw Satoshi's guts out. Temptation won, and he found his face was inching toward Satoshi's until their noses touched.**

"Keiichi," Satoshi whispered, his breath warming Keiichi's face. †"Do you love me?"

**Keiichi gulped, beginning to pant. "I...I..." **_**'God he's making me nervous!! Do I let him know? Do I chicken out? Aw man, he'll never be friends with me again if I chicken out...**_**' Keiichi sighed, knowing there was no turning back now. "Yes," He said with authority, and pushed Satoshi down so that he was on top of him, and kissed his soft lips ferociously.**

"Nngh!" Satoshi let his arms support Keiichi. †'I guess he does love me, even if he didn't actually say the three words. †He does, though...' Satoshi tried to let Keiichi deepen the kiss as much as possible. †He remembered when they had kissed outside a few hours ago. †There was something different about this kiss, maybe it was because Satoshi had been yearning for it, or he had more experience, or maybe it was because they were in privacy.

_**'Guh...This is way better than Mion, way way way better...' **_**Keiichi thought to himself, getting harder by the minute. **_**'Satoshi is a really great kisser too...'**_** Keiichi kept kissing his new lover, forcing his tongue inside his mouth.**

Satoshi had to break the kiss. †His lungs were probably shriveling by now from lack of oxygen. †He took a few gasps of air, trying to keep his breath even. †He quietly called Keiichi's name. †"Keiichi..." †He swallowed, regaining his breathing rate. †"Keiichi!..." He grabbed Keiichi's head and forced the next kiss, although Keiichi fully accepted it.

**Satoshi could feel his friend's erection growing against him, causing him to purr in satisfaction. At that point, Keiichi couldn't take it any longer and ripped Satoshi's shirt off, tossing it across the room.**

Satoshi's face was red, and he could feel it burning up, too. †His eyes began to water. "Keiichi...what if someone...I don't know..." He mumbled, rambling. †"No one's going to come in, Satoshi." † It was then that Satoshi realized that Keiichi, too, was feeling the same way. †His breath was uneven, and his pulse rate was very fast. †"You...too...You're like this, too." †Satoshi smiled.

**"I just get nervous when I'm in the same room with you..." Keiichi said, blushing a little.**

**Satoshi beamed at this, and convinced himself that they were perfectly safe, deep inside their intimate sanctuary of love. **_**'What the hell...Sanctuary of love?? What are you, a girl?' **_**Satoshi's mind scolded him, however he forced that thought to the side of his head, letting his hungry side completely take over his body.**

Satoshi placed his arms over his head on the sofa. †Before Satoshi could even tell Keiichi what he wanted him to do, he did it. †He took Satoshi's arms, pinning him down, kissing and giving him hickeys all over.

**Keiichi already knew what Satoshi was thinking, and hastily pulled his pajama shirt over his head. **_**'And I got all dressed for nothin'...' **_**Keiichi thought, continuing to suck on Satoshi's neck.**

"Wait." †Satoshi panted. †Keiichi stopped, still hovering over Satoshi. †"I don't want to go...too far, not yet I mean. †So please...I don't want you to think I'm chicken or anything. †I just...don't want to loose my virginity yet."

**Keiichi was a little disappointed at first, and realized it was for the best. After all, he was a virgin too, but he wasn't about to let Satoshi have the satisfaction of knowing he had never really done it with Mion. He slowly sat up and stretched. "Keiichi?" Satoshi asked, his eyes filled with fear. Keiichi looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry...I'm not mad. I understand you don't want to go all the way just yet." Keiichi got up off of his friend and searched for his pajama shirt. Satoshi sighed in relief and sat back down on the sofa, too lazy to find his own shirt.**

_**'Phew, that was close...' **_**Satoshi thought to himself, '**_**I thought Keiichi would die of embarrassment when he was on top of me.'**_

"Hey." †Keiichi flopped himself onto Satoshi's bed. †"This is pretty comfortable." †"Yeah, and that's why I'm sleeping there." †Satoshi shot back, embarrassment getting the better of him. †Keiichi got up and walked over to where Satoshi sat. †"Oh," †He said, taking his finger and brushing Satoshi's chin, turning Satoshi's face upwards. †"You don't want to share?" †He whispered. †

**Satoshi's eyes widened at this thought.**_**'He...he wants to share a bed?'**_** Satoshi thought, gulping. He suddenly perked up and said, "The couch is pretty comfortable too! In fact, i personally think its better than my bed...It doesn't uh...smell."**

**Keiichi looked down, and began to shuffle his feet. '**_**He was the one who said he effing loved me. Why is he backing out NOW...'**_** Keiichi thought, angrily.**

"Well, can I uh...do anything for you? †Well, actually I'm kinda tired...and way to lazy to brush my teeth...so uh, I'm gonna sleep now, ok? †It's 1:30, you should sleep, too." †Satoshi stammered, trying to start a conversation.

**Keiichi nodded wordlessly and left, shoulders slouched. He tried to surpress a tear emerging in his right eye.****Satoshi felt extremely guilty then, and had to make it up to his friend somehow.**

"Wait." †Satoshi called as Keiichi stood at the doorway.

"What." †Keiichi asked solemnly. †Satoshi walked up to him, taking his hands in his. †He quickly kissed Keiichi.

"Good night." †

**Keiichi couldn't help blushing a little, but still felt pretty pissed at his friend for leaving him hanging. So, he smiled quickly and curtly, and hurried off to the sofa.**

Satoshi snuggled up in his bed, the covers concealing him completely. †He raised his hands out of the mass of sheets, and clapped loudly, twice. †The lights flicked off. †"Good night." †Keiichi murmured, sure that he had said it too softly for Satoshi to hear him. †But Satoshi did hear him, and sooner rather thna later, he fell asleep, breathing through his mouth.

**Keiichi slunk all the way to the couch, lying down, staring straight at the wall.**

**"He said he loves me. When is he going to prove it. That little..." Keiichi banged his fist against the sofa in anger, scattering popcorn around. He swore and put the popcorn bowl aside.**

**"Man, I feel like an idiot for even thinking I should start kissing him. Worst mistake ever. I can't start something and leave it unfinished. It's just not how i roll." Keiichi hissed as he lay down on the awkwardly shaped television remote.**Luckily the volume was down, but the TV flashed on at once. †Keiichi jumped immedietly, about to turn it off, but he didn't it. †He absorbed what was happening on the glowing screen.

A girl, covered by her large pink scarf uttered: "That's because it's...a lie, isn't it. †In order to get his attention, you lied to everyone, saying you were pregnant." †

The other girl detested. †"What do you mean by wrong?" †

The girl with long hair retorted. †"You can't be pregnant." She said coolly.

"Why not?! †I really do have Mako-"

"You can't be pregnant, because...I am Makoto's girlfriend. †And he would never love someone like you." †

"I..." †The girl with shorter hair began to sob. †"I wanted to become Makoto's girlfriend! †I loved him too! †And because of that I let him take advantage of me, or do anything! †I endured it all...but...why am I hated for loving someone?!"

Keiichi turned the Tv off. †He held the remote, staring at the black screen. †'An omen? †A sign? †Or a signal from God?...' †Keiichi thought about it long and hard. †Although the second girl seemed to be the evil character, she seemed more confused, and her feelings weren't recgonized.

**"Maybe i shouldn't have been so hard on him...at least in my mind..." Keiichi said to himself.**

**He got up off of the couch, determined to get inside Satoshi's head, if not his pants.**He hovered over Satoshi's bed. **He sighed, imagining them together, cuddling in the moonlight. Oh how beautiful that moment would be... Keiichi shook his head, remembering his task. He slowly placed his hand on the covers, and lifted them, surprised to see that his adorable friend wasn't there.**

**"What the..." he started, but was interrupted by a low humming coming from the bathroom.**

**He walked out the room, curious.**

The bathroom light was on, and an aura of steam filled the hallway. †Keiichi reached the top flight of stairs. †He grasped the door handle with one hand. †"Deja vu..." He thought.

There he found Satoshi on the floor. †The room must have been 100 degrees because the bath was still running, and it was steaming. †Satoshi lie on the floor, he had probably passed out a while ago. †"SATOSHI!" †Keiichi screamed. †He ran to his friend's aid and checked his pulse. †It was a little slow, but at least it existed at all.

**"SATOSHI!! WAKE UP SATOSHI! SATOSHI!!" Keiichi placed his hands on his friend's chest, pushing down with all his might. "WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP??" Keiichi tried his hardest to get his friend awake again, failing. Hot tears began streaming down his face as he desperately tried to save Satoshi from his death. When all of his efforts failed, he decided to turn to his last resort: CPR. He placed his hand on Satoshi's lips and slowly lowered his head down until it rested on his humid face. He blew with all his might into his friend's mouth, hoping for some sign of life.**

**"Don't do this to me, Satoshi! I can't stand to see you go like this! Please wake up! I...I really do love you!!" Keiichi said, still crying. Satoshi's eyes fluttered open, staring at Keiichi. He chuckled. "Now you know what it feels like to be tricked..." Keiichi's mouth dropped open, and immediately got up off of the floor. "Wait...you mean...this was your idea of a ...a JOKE? I WAS FRIKING CRYING HERE!!" Satoshi remained calm and responded, "I thought you were going to die in the woods back there...we're even." At this, Keiichi tried to surpress a smile. "Well...I see i've taught you well." He said.**

"Sorry. †I'm not usually much of the trickster, and I didn't mean to scare you or anything. †I guess I'm too nice to pull pranks on people." †Satoshi's giggling stopped. †"Are you...still mad at me?"

**"Well...depends...did you really mean what you said back there in the woods? Or were you just living in the moment..." Keiichi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Satoshi stared at him, appalled. "I meant every word I said there, Keiichi. I've been thinking about you for such a long time...and i was really sad when you started going out with Mion, because i thought...I thought you would be straight." **

**Keiichi smiled at his friend, "Well...to tell you the truth...I sorta started going out with her to make you jealous...but i didn't realize it at the time. But, as I go back, I realized I was thinking about you, in a way that was more than friendship, more than just a boyfriend. I...I loved you. I wanted you badly, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same."**

"Well, I was having some trouble sleeping, but knowing you're not mad, I think I'll sleep better." †Satoshi got up off the floor, leading his friend. †

"To be honest with you, I was also having some trouble sleeping. †I guess I just didn't think about your side of the story." †Keiichi walked out of the bathroom. †He took Satoshi's hand as they walked down the stairs. †When they reached Satoshi's room, they said their good nights, kissed each other good night, and hurried off to bed. †

Right at that moment, Satoko barged into the house. †"I'M HOOOOOME." †She called. †"Nii-nii? †Aren you still sleeping? †It's already 8!" †Satoko asked, poking and proding the giant lump under the covers. †

**She lifted the covers and shrieked as she saw the two boys cuddling. "Nii Nii! You! Keiichi! You're...TOGETHER!!" She was too shocked at this to say anything more, and fainted right then and there. Keiichi opened his eyes lazily at the loud thud. He was appalled to find Satoko on the floor, and prodded Satoshi to come check it out. "What are you...OH MY GOD, SATOKO!" Satoshi scrambled out of the bed, and began to shake his sister quickly.**

"She's only fainted..." †Keiichi said as Satoshi tried to choke his little sister to revive her, doing more harm than good. †"Oh." †He dropped his poor sister onto the floor, her lungs deflated and her mouth oozing foam. †"I'm sure she's fine." †Keiichi whined. †They both looked at the little girl, flattened on the floor, as thin as paper. †"Looks fine to me." †Satoshi laughed.

**So, they decided to leave Satoko there, not meaning to torture her any more than they already had. "So...what do you want do do now?" Keiichi asked, putting an arm around Satoshi's shoulder.**

**"Hm...I dunno...Maybe we can get something to eat somewhere." Satoshi suggested, pulling Keiichi to the front door.**

**"Sure...just nowhere french this time." At this, they both laughed, and walked out the door, hand in hand.**

END


End file.
